


Making Love

by Betta3x9



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie is a monsterfucker, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but it's okay because Venom is an humanfucker
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: Dopo Venom, la lista mentale delle migliori scopate della sua vita ha decisamente preso una piega inaspettata.





	Making Love

 

Non molto tempo prima, Eddie stava per sposare Annie, convinto che non avrebbe mai potuto amare nessun altro come lei.  
  
_(Oh, se si sbagliava)._  
  
Tra le tante, innumerevoli, qualità positive di Anne, (la maggior parte delle quali assolutamente innocenti) - Eddie non mancava di considerare un suo certo _je ne sais quoi_ , un'attrattiva generale, un suo deciso modo di fare sotto le coperte che, detta in parole semplici, la rendevano _una bomba a letto._  
  
\- Ma poi Eddie ha scoperto i benefici di avere un partner che può _letteralmente_ leggerti nella testa.

_Dopo Venom, la lista mentale delle migliori scopate della sua vita ha decisamente preso una piega inaspettata._

 

 

"Ve- _Venom_ ", geme, inarcando il corpo contro lo schienale del divano su cui sono seduti.  
  
Venom non risponde - non a parole, almeno, ma Eddie riesce a percepire sotto la pelle quando la sua altra metà decide di passare all'azione; è come una scossa di consapevolezza che non gli appartiene, ma condivide in modo viscerale -  
  
\- come condividono la sensazione della loro eccitazione che preme contro la stoffa ruvida dei jeans. Eddie ha ancora tutti i vestiti addosso ed è già a un passo dal supplicare. Nella loro testa, Venom mormora contento in risposta all'immagine di Eddie in ginocchio che prega di essere toccato. _Ti piacerebbe?,_ gli sussurra ed Eddie non ha bisogno di rispondere perché lui e Venom sono _uno_.  
  
_Shhh, Eddie, bado io a noi_ \- mormora Venom senza pronunciare le parole ed Eddie geme piano quando un'onda nera si rovescia dai suoi pori e gli scorre sul petto, come una carezza. _Apri i nostri vestiti_ , dice ancora Venom con la stessa eccitazione che riserva al pensiero delle teste mozzate. Eddie lo fa.  
  
Quando apre la zip dei suoi pantaloni e prende in mano la sua erezione, non dovrebbe essere così eccitante - dopotutto, è la sua stessa mano quella che scorre sulla lunghezza - ma non si sta masturbando, _non davvero_ , perché non è da solo, non sarà _mai più solo_ ed è tutto quello che ha sempre voluto, _lì, avvolto in un pacchetto completo._  
  
La fame di Venom è una sensazione intossicante nel suo stomaco, ma non è fame di cibo: ha la stessa radice dell'eccitazione del suo ospite.  
  
"Venom", geme di nuovo Eddie, come se fosse l'unica parola in grado di ricordare, e Venom canta soddisfatto dentro le loro vene. " _Eddie"_ , dice - e questa volta si dà la pena di pronunciare le parole ad alta voce, come non è solito fare quando sono soli, come se fossero in regalo solo per lui.  
  
Eddie sente nel petto un'ondata di tenerezza che appartiene a entrambi.  
  
\- E poi un tentacolo nero sorge dal suo fianco e striscia sulla sua coscia e per un attimo sta lì, teso a pochi centimetri dalla sua erezione, ancora stretta tra le sue stesse dita. "Per favore", prega Eddie, come l'immagine nella loro testa. "Per favore, Venom, _devo venire_ -", e Venom lo accontenta.  
  
Il tentacolo si spiega e scorre tra sue dita - tra le loro dita - e avvolge la loro erezione.  
  
Eddie geme e getta all'indietro la testa.  
  
  


Una delle parti più esilaranti di tutto ciò è che il mondo è pieno di kink strani e alcuni di questi possono essere soddisfatti solo dietro a uno schermo, guardando qualche video, sfogliando delle immagini che non potranno mai trasformarsi in realtà. Eddie non si è mai _esattamente_ vergognato dei suoi kink, ma sono sempre rimasti confinati dentro un hardisk in forma di diversi giga di porno, specialmente giapponese, dove tentacoli e mostri esotici con zanne e artigli che si scopano per lo più ragazze dalla faccia perennemente sorpresa la fanno da padrone.  
  
Apparentemente, Eddie è diventato una di quelle ragazze.  
_Certe volte la vita è gentile e regala dei doni inaspettati._

  
  
Eddie guarda il tentacolo nero che è parte di Venom avvolgere la loro erezione e non può trattenersi dal gemere perché è una delle immagini più _erotiche_ che abbia mai visto.  
  
"Dai, Venom, per favore -", mormora, guardando l'ondata di materia che pulsa e che si divide in due altri tentacoli, entrambi della stessa circonferenza del loro cazzo, che si piegano attorno ad esso e scorrono sù e giù, alternandosi, in un ritmo ipnotico.  
  
Eddie sospira e si lascia scivolare contro lo schienale del divano, senza distogliere lo sguardo perché non vuole perdersi nemmeno un momento dello spettacolo.  
  
Quando sente di essere vicino alla fine e può sentire il loro orgasmo dietro l'angolo, dal suo petto emerge una massa nera che presto prende la forma di una testa familiare. Venom apre gli occhi ed Eddie allunga la mano e gli accarezza una guancia, a pochi centimetri dai denti affilati. "Eddie", mormora contento l'altro, prima di far scivolare la punta della sua enorme lingua tra le labbra di Eddie, che sospira e spalanca la bocca, lasciando che la sua altra metà lo baci e -  
  
\- e in quel momento il loro corpo, teso sul bordo ultimo, finalmente si lascia andare e - _vengono._  
  


Quando riprende fiato, Venom è di nuovo dentro di lui, sotto la loro pelle, che mormora soddisfatto.  
  
Eddie non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che fare l'amore potesse essere un'esperienza così intensa.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'evento del gruppo We Are Out For Prompt, in risposta al prompt: " Eddie/Venom, Eddie riusciva a sentire nell'aria quando Venom passava dall'aspettare al passare all'azione".  
> Che posso dire? Ho sentito che ci voleva del PWP. :D


End file.
